La Muerte
by Momoko123
Summary: La mujer frente a ella, era tan pálida como un vampiro. Como si un relámpago le hubiera cruzado por a lado. Tenia el cabello tan negro como el carbón, y ojos profundos y tan negros como una fosa. Vestía toda de negro, y si no fuera por que necesitaba el abenton, se hubiera ido corriendo a algún lugar lejos de ella... Dedicado a Una-Demente-Suelta


**N/A–** _Esta historia se me ocurrió en la secundaria. Cuando llegue a casa no pude resistirme a escribirla, así que aquí la tienen, !Espero les guste¡..._

DEDICADO A: **UNA-DEMENTE-SUELTA****...** _te he dedicado una historia antes que tú jaja... Bueno, espero me avises cuando publique esa historia que tienes para mi amiga, mientras tanto, disfruta la lectura y come chocolate_. _**¡Paz y amor!... **_

**Aclaración**– Los personajes de_**D**__emashitaa __**P**__ower__**P**__uff __**G**__irls __**Z**_ **No** me pertenecen. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

**.**

**.**

**La Muerte**

**.**

**.**

La mujer frente a ella, era tan pálida como un vampiro. Como si un relámpago le hubiera cruzado por a lado. Tenia el cabello tan negro como el carbón, y ojos profundos y tan negros como una fosa. Vestía toda de negro, y si no fuera por que necesitaba el abenton, se hubiera ido corriendo a algún lugar lejos de ella.

La mujer "puro negro" estaba parada enfrente suyo con su gran camioneta, igualmente como todo lo de ella, negra.

Trago saliva. Hacer Auto-Stop para llegar a la ciudad no era muy bueno que digamos, podría encontrarse con un secuestrador, asesino o violador u otras cosas más. ¿Quien sabe si esta mujer no era una drogadicta que la secuestraria y la vendería al mejor postor para comprar sus drogas? ¿Se arriesgaría a ir con ella?

Le hecho un vistazo nuevamente. La mujer de negro le sonrío amablemente, y supo que no era nada de lo que su mentalidad psicópata le decía.

–¿Adonde vas?–dijo con vos amable. ¿Le diría a donde iría?, que más daba.

–Me dirijo a la ciudad,–dijo la muchacha pelirroja cuyo mente psicópata no la dejaba en paz casi nunca.

–Bien sube, yo también me dirijo a allí.

–Gracias.–Y con esas palabras se subió en el auto junto a la mujer de negro.

–Y ¿Cómo te llamas?–Dudó por un momento, pero luego respondió:

–Momoko, me llamo Momoko.

–Lindo nombre,–La mujer guardo silencio y Momoko supo en ese instante que ella no le diría su nombre.

Luego de unos diez minutos de silencio por la carretera Momoko se decidió a romper el silencio.

–Y ¿Porqué me recogió allí?–Se decidió a preguntar valientemente.

–Por que estabas asiendo Auto-Stop.–respondió simplemente la mujer.

–Pero, ¿no tiene miedo de que sea una psicópata escapada del manicomio o una acecina...?–Dejo escapar esa pregunta sin pensar. Por una parte Momoko tenia razón en la parte de que ella misma podría ser una asesina o algo así, así que ¿por que la había recogido sin tomar alguna precaución o algo?

–No, no tengo miedo.–respondió simplemente la mujer.

–Pero si levantaras a alguien que te saca el auto y...

–No tengo miedo.

–Que tal si soy la muerte, ¿no tendría miedo? Sea sincera.–dijo Momoko. La mujer sonrió misteriosamente.

–En realidad, la que tendría que estar asiendo esas preguntas soy yo.–Algo en la vos de la mujer había cambiado, noto Momoko, el tono que ahora utilizaba era más duro y temible, que el amable de antes. Por alguna extraña razón un escalofrío le vino de repente. Le hecho un vistazo a la mujer, que ahora la miraba sonriendo diabólicamente, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la carretera. Momoko empezó a temblar y retrocedió todo lo que pudo, esta mujer no era amable para nada.

–Permiteme presentarme...–sonrió más y de repente un humo negro que no sabía de donde haba venido empezó a rodear a la mujer frente a ella, la sonrisa de la mujer se había agrandado cada ves más rebelando un montón de colmillos filosos que no tenia antes. Momoko estaba a punto de gritar de terror, cuando de repente la mujer le empezó a acariciar la mejilla con sus dedos fríos, y termino su frase:-...Yo soy la muerte.

Y luego de eso pego un grito escalofriante antes de que el humo negro fuera a ella entrando por su boca para luego quedar todo... en silencio y... oscuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¨¨¨¨FIN¨¨¨¨**

**.**

**.**

Lo sé, esta historia es rara, pero esto me salio de un tirón así que no me culpen.

He estado ausente por mucho tiempo por aquí. ¡No me culpen! ¡He tenido tanta mala suerte últimamente!

Primer: _Empieza a llover por 15 días y esto deja calles inundadas y también me deja sin internet por más un mes._

Segundo:_ Mi compu se descompuso y cuando la logramos arreglar la mayoría de los archivos que contenían algunos one-shots, historias nuevas, y caps de mis historias, se borraron._

Tercero: _Empecé segundo de liceo (secundaria) y no he podido conectarme aquí muchas veces que digamos porque no tengo mucho tiempo. (Buaaa...) _

Y si eso no les sirve como escusa, entonces me voy a poner a llorar como un condenado bebe.

Bueno, espero les aya gustado esta historia.

HASTA LA PROXIMA.

**¿****REVIEWS****?**


End file.
